<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Water Date by Miri1984</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104336">A Water Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984'>Miri1984</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans James Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cel finds a way to get Barnes underwater.</p><p>(terms for trans Barnes: cock, cunt and chest, Cel uses clit and cunt)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Water Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you’re on the back of a bear, Cel knows, you don’t get to do much farming, which is a problem that’s been niggling at the back of their mind since the first meal the ursans served them. It makes sense that there’s meat - being able to turn into giant falcons would mean hunting would be pretty easy, actually, but vegetables would require soil and sunlight and nutrients and they really want to explore the entire town to find out exactly how they </span>
  <em>
    <span>manage </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of this, it’s quite fascinating but not… quite as fascinating as Commander James Barnes, who has chosen this point in Cel’s morning routine to wander into the shared bathroom of the bunkhouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing soft sleep pants and a shirt that is completely unbuttoned, exposing a quite frankly, delectable expanse of skin even further than his usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel is a veteran of bad flirting but they suppose that sixty years of bad flirting is still better than however many years of not being flirted with Barnes has had because the flush that starts just below the scars on his chest and reach up to his neck as soon as he catches sight of Cel is, quite frankly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel wants to lick him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All over, preferably, but the urge to lick his chest is almost overpowering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Commander,” they say, and the flush deepens. Cel preens a little. The sleeveless top they wear to sleep only just reaches the tops of their thighs and they watch as Barnes’ eyes flick downwards, then further down the long, sweeping length of their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pop their hip out and grin wider. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good </span>
  </em>
  <span>morning,” they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat. “Hello, uh, Cel. Hi. Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There aren’t showers here, because, well, plumbing would also be difficult, but there is a water pump that Cel supposes goes to some sort of cistern outside the building, and there are buckets and a bathtub, as well as a large kettle for heating the water. Cel had started it a few minutes previously and was waiting for it to heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes swallows, dragging his eyes back up to Cel’s face, then glances over at the kettle. “You… uh… were going to have a bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shrug. “Actually just a wash but…” They look at the bathtub, then back at Barnes. “I can pump up a bit more water if you want. That tub is definitely big enough for two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes chokes and Cel wonders if maybe they might have gone a bit too far. “Hey,” they say. “Look, I know I can come on a little bit strong, just… I’ve been doing this for longer than you’ve been alive and I don’t want to miss any opportunities, you know? But it’s totally fine if you want to go slower than this I’m not in any </span>
  <em>
    <span>rush </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you know what I mean and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want you to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes steps forward and reaches up, pulling their head down for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s their first. The flirting at breakfast, after the resurrection, had just been that, flirting and banter and they’d not decided on where to go for a date but Cel figures that given under water had been an option the bath seems like as good a place as any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they’re not thinking about that, not right now, because Barnes’ mouth is hot and insistent against theirs and Barnes’ hand slides down their side to cup their ass and bring them flush against him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yes that’s very nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Barnes is more of a doer than a talker, they think, dreamily, as he slips his tongue inside their mouth and tilts his head, deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he breaks away they’re both breathing hard and Cel grins, leaning their forehead against his. “Well then, Commander,” they say, “shall we fill the bathtub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take that long, with the two of them, and when it’s full enough Barnes glances at Cel from beneath his lashes, then slips his shirt fully off. Cel takes the time to lock the bathroom door before slipping off their own clothing, jumping a little as they feel warm hands encircle their waist, then dip lower, ghosting over their clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This okay?” he breathes into the skin of their shoulder. He’s a good deal shorter than they are, stockier as well, and his hands are wide and strong and Cel can’t help but tip their hips towards them, letting out a soft breath of a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, most definitely yes, Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me James,” he says, as one long finger starts to move in gentle, teasing circles over their clit. “Unless… uh… you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>rather </span>
  </em>
  <span>go by titles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on commanding me?” Cel asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes’ hand on their hip tightens and he pauses in his gentle caress, breath leaving him in a small grunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh ho, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cel thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>is something they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much like </span>
  </em>
  <span>to explore, but they might be getting a little ahead of themself, so they twist in his grip and drape their arms over his shoulders, dipping their head down for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re into… that kind of thing…” Barnes says, between kisses, sounding breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time,” they say, using one hand to cup the back of his head and reaching down with their other to slide into his loose sleep trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wet, as wet as Cel is right now and they’re gratified and even more turned on as they gently urge Barnes to take his pants completely off, then stand back to admire him. He’s broad shouldered and well muscled and Cel’s earlier urge to lick comes back in force and they dip their head down to take a nipple in their mouth and suck, gently teasing it with their tongue as they use their other hand to brush against his cock, dipping lower with their fingers as they press their thumb to it, ghosting over their cunt and easing one finger inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barnes breathes. “Cel… uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods yes… uh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel grins against his chest, nipping little bites back up to his neck, then pushes him backwards gently to the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They manage to get into the water - not hot enough to scald but a big change from the chill of the room - Barnes settled against the edge while Cel continues to mouth at their chest and work their fingers between his legs. Barnes grips the side of the tub with one hand, the other tangling in Cel’s hair as Cel adds another finger, then another, rocking against his cunt and working his cock expertly at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes’ hips lift and his breath is coming in short, sharp gasps and Cel readjusts so they’re straddling one of his tightly muscled thighs, rocking against it to urge some of their mounting arousal as they listen to the beautiful, helpless noises coming from Barnes underneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” they say, as Barnes’ gasps start coming with short cries and his hips thrust with more and more urgency against Cel’s hand. “Beautiful,” they breathe against his throat, then bite down as Barnes lets out a long, low breath, clenching around Cel’s fingers and shuddering through his climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel continues to rock against Barnes’ thigh as he comes down, breath evening out, watching as he opens his eyes, blinking blearily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he says. “Wow. Uh.” He realises what Cel is doing, then, and gives them a smile, before pushing them back against the other side of the tub. It doesn’t take Cel long to work out what he wants them to do and when they do they let out a delighted chuckle, letting Barnes hook both their legs over his shoulders, the water buoyant enough for him to lift their hips so their clit is exposed to the cool air. It’s a delicious sensation, cupped by the warmth of the water and the strenth of Barnes’ hands on their arse as he dips his head and covers them with his mouth, lips and tongue sucking and nipping in glorious rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel tangles a hand in Barnes’ hair and tips their head back over the edge of the tub, losing themself to sensation, closing their eyes and simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Barnes’ stubble rubs against their thighs and Barnes’ tongue thrusts in and out of their cunt and Barnes’ fingers circle their hole, slipping inside just as the crest of Cel’s pleasure hits and they let out a long, shuddering cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes them a moment to come down, lights going off behind their eyes and thighs quivering. Barnes gently sets them back into the water, looking at them shyly with shining, red lips when they finally straighten up to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cel says. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a date involving water, Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes lets out a chuckle, the flush under his skin more from his exertions than from embarrassment now. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah I guess it was. Um. I hope you had fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel leans forward and brushes their mouth against his, lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely,” they say, then pull back to see him smiling at them, looking at their lips, then back up at their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do it again sometime, then,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as is physically possible,” Cel agrees, and Barnes laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to vogelwrites, kristsune and howshouldiknowboutlife (as well as everyone in The Ride) who started talking about the idea of trans!Barnes way back during the first quarantine arc of Gaming (Jeff Golblum posing? SHIRT UNBUTTONED? OF COURSE HE WANTS TO SHOW OFF HIS CHEST!!). It's so heavily ingrained now that I'm actually surprised that it isn't canon. Please check out kristsune's lovely trans!Barnes/Carter fics https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525175.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>